The Tale of the Twins
by Celestial Wolves
Summary: The title is temporary. Maybe. This will be a slight AU. Ever wondered about Lavi's past? Well wonder no more. Our favorite hammer welding exorcist has a twin sister! And she wants to be a Bookmen too! But why has he never talked about her before? And why have we never seen her before? Is something wrong with her? Like all my stories this will probably be a slow updater.


The Tale of the Twins

Chapter 1-Meeting the characters

_Lavi's POV_

"Hey Lavi!" I groaned, anyone would if they heard Komui calling their name in his coffee induced craziness. Never mind Komui was always crazy. I contemplated what Komui wanted as I walked towards the head of the science division's office. I got in and saw everyone was crowded around a screen.

Coughing when I entered everyone turned to look at me and then turned to look at the screen again. Panda was staring at me. He never had emotion, but his eyes seemed to be screaming at me to run.

"Ah Lavi would you mind coming over here?" Lenalee asked as polite as ever. I walked over curious not saying anything I wanted to crack a joke about everyone being so tense, but a Bookmen has to know when to hold their tongue and this was one of the times.

Gramps remained silent as I went over to the screen where it was showing a golem projection. On the screen was a girl with long hair streaming behind her as she was climbing up the cliff to the Black Order. She had a double ended spear that was broken in two with a chain and she was climbing up the vertical cliff with it.

At first it was just a random girl and I couldn't care less. Then with a double take I managed to match the two images up in my brain. The long red hair with the crazy bangs, the crazy determination, the breeches. Yes, this was who Panda was trying to warn me about this was my sister.

I fell to my knees screaming "**NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

_Lexi's POV_

_'Finally, god how long does it take to get here'_ I thought groaning and scratching the back of my head. Well I'm here now. Paris, France! This is where the 'Black Order' is supposed to be. _'I should probably start asking people where it is.'_ As I walked through the streets I spotted a little boutique and saw the cutest boots. They were knee high and the colour of my hair. Hmm... I looked down at my boots, they were burned, on one side stained this mysterious dark red colour and all around ratty. _'Yeah, I probably should get a new pair.'_ In the back of my mind I wondered what that red stain was. Probably best not to know. Next question, do I have enough? I looked though my pockets and held up my wallet and... YES! Just enough. I went into the store and an old lady came out

"Hello dear, would you like me to package those boots for you?" And that set my alarm bells tingling, how did she know I wanted those boots? Sure I was standing outside the store for a while, but why would she be watching me that closely to see which shoes I was looking at? Could it be possible? I smiled

"Yes please" She came up to me and with a really creepy smile said…

"Too ba-" As I stabbed her in the heart with my spear. Yep, an akuma. Huh. As I walked out of the store I stopped and looked back _'Hmmm... the Akuma is going to explode anyway'_ I ran back and grabbed the boots. And then ran back out as the store exploded_. 'I wonder why she went after me.'_ I looked down at my clothes _'I'm not really wearing anything to stand out. Plain brown T-shirt, black breeches, my old boots and a fraying Asian Branch Finders coat- OH! Now it makes sense. Guess I should find a garbage.'_ I just wandered around till I found one. _'Goodbye old boots, hello new ones! These better fit.' _Yes! A little big, but I'll grow into them. What was I here to do again? Oh ya! How could I forget! Ok who should I ask...? Oh how about her? I looked towards a vendor selling fruit.

"Excuse me! Would you happen to know where Yama Mountain is?" I asked her smiling.

"Of course, everyone does! It's down this street, then to your right. It's a giant mountain, so you can't really miss it." She answered.

"Ok, thanks!" I started walking down where she had pointed.

"Um... Can I ask who you are and why you're going there?" She called after me.

"My name's Lexi and I'm going to do some mountain climbing!"

"Well... Ok then" She had a doubtful face like she thought I was kidding.

"Be safe?" It sounded like a question.

_BREAKLINE!_

_'So this is the mountain...' _I stared up it _'Well, it doesn't look like there's a different way up it, I guess I'll have to climb up it' _I _sighed 'I should get started, but let's make this easier'_ I pulled out my double headed spear and spilt it into two and jammed the right one into the rock and pulled myself up, then jammed my left one higher and found footholds. Soon it turned into a rhythm and I started to lose myself in memories...

_BREAKLINE!_

_**"Bookman! Why do we have to climb this wall! It's ginormous!"**_ _Twin voices asked Bookman. He looked down at their little faces and answered_

_**"Bookmen must start their training young."**_

_**"Whatever Panda..."**__ The girl smirked as Bookman lost his control and yelled_

_**"Don't call me panda!" **__He sighed._

_**"Just start climbing the wall."**_

_BREAKLINE!_

_**"All Bookmen must abandon their original names."**__ Bookman told the six year olds. _

_**"But what will we call ourselves Panda?" **__The little boy asked _

_**"First of all, Don't call me Panda! Second, you'll have to come up with aliases for yourselves." **_

_**"What are aliases?" **__The little girl asked with a confused face. _

_**"Aliases are like... nicknames. You can choose any name you want."**_

_**"Ok! Then I'll be Olivia!"**__ The little girl pumped her fist. _

_**"And I'll be Jacob!"**__ The little boy grinned. _

_**"You'll have to change your names every time we move."**_

_BREAKLINE!_

"Uhh..." I sighed finding a ledge and plopping down on it,

"Halfway there" I told myself. I kept on remembering my past with Bookman.

I remembered Bookman giving me something to drink and it tasting warm and chocolatey. Yum. I remembered Luke complaining about not getting any. After drinking it I felt really tried. But before I heard Bookman telling Luke that they were going to the Black Order. Then I passed out. When I woke up they were gone. I was ten.

_'Yep, and now I'm eighteen, huh that would make Luke (my bro) eighteen too. After all, we are twins. I wonder if they remember me, Luke probably forgot, he had a horrible memory for remembering people, but Bookman was the opposite, he had a great memory for everything. I've been searching for them for about, ummm... eight years. Jumped from branch to branch of the Black Order. I started in... North America. Definitely earned a few scars.'_ I put my right hand over my left eye and flinched. _'Africa, ouch that had hurt.'_ At least I could still see out of it. Kinda. I'd been to almost all of the branches of the Black Order and this was the last one, they must be here. I continued to climb. My stomach started rumbling about three quarters of the way up.

"Uhhh..." I stopped again and started desperately searching in my pockets for something to eat. I found an assortment of things, some gum wrappers (I tossed those into the wind), some tissues, and two squashed-to-nothing granola bars. I felt like I was in heaven. Yes! Wait, how long had it been since I had last ate? A day or two? Ah, who knows, who cares? I shrugged my shoulders and devoured them and tossed their wrappers into the wind. I watched them disappear. _'I should really get going.'_

_BREAKLINE!_

I finally pulled myself to the top of the mountain and sat there panting, my god that was a long climb. I looked down and just saw clouds. Wow. I put my spear back together and it shrunk. I then tucked it into one of my new boots and then I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" I heard a voice rumbling.

"But I don't want to! The last two were Akuma's!" The voice paused as if listening to someone

"They totally were Akuma's! Huh no one listens to me anyway." Suddenly a giant face popped out of the door at me surprising me. Then it started scanning me, but I was used to it after all the other branches had scanned me too. It finished scanning me and bellowed

"Human! There! My job is done!" And the face shrunk back into the door. The door than opened, revealing a girl with a clipboard who smiled at me and waved me in.

"Hi! I'm Lena-Lee." I smiled back at her as the doors closed behind us.

"Hello, I'm Lexi."

"May I ask why your here? Are you a Finder?" She asked me brow furrowing a bit.

"No, I got this coat from the Asia branch." It had held up pretty well with my travels.

"Oh, how many branches have you been to?"

"Including this one, all of them."

"Wow, pray tell?"

"I'm here to find some people."

"Oh, who are you looking for?"

"My brother and Bookman"

**A/N-Hey guys I am publishing a new story with another author 'We Are The Fans' is her name. I know her personally and she is a personal friend who is just really getting started with writing so don't flame please. If anything constructive criticism or just a really nice review because she isn't very confident with her writing yet. Anyways about this story… It **_**is **_**a slight AU and if you have any other questions other than if it was an AU just review. THANKS so much everyone hope we didn't waste your time! Au revoir or in Japan '****Sayonara!' I love ya all!**


End file.
